


Royal Sized Changes

by Amydiddle



Series: Growing Up Parts of a Whole [10]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 14 year old Roman, Angsty time to be a guy questioning life, Gen, Roman is the true angst king lol, Roman questions his purpose, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Young Sides, hides them behind his show offness, the boy has some self esteem issues let us be honest, thomas sanders - Freeform, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Eighth grade is that terrible time where one begins to question where they belong. This even happens for young sides, especially to those that have always been sure what they were meant to do.Creativity is going through some things and changes need to be made.





	Royal Sized Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is moved from my tumblr.
> 
> The idea that Logic and Morality were 'Learning and Heart' and also that the sides are locked up in rooms but there developing slowly comes from an amazing fic by FrickinGwaine called "Learning for the Heart". I loved the idea a lot and adopted it into my own HCs.

_The first thing he felt was the softness of something under his hands. The first breath he took reminded him of a freshly rained over forest. The first sight he saw when he opened his eyes was mystical lights over his head. In that moment he knew who he was._

_He was a side of a young boy named Thomas. His purpose was to represent hopes, dreams, self-love, and to create ideas. The young boy knew what he liked as he sat up and looked around the place he found himself in: Disney movies, singing, dancing, and making people smile._

_He slid of the bed that mimed something from Snow White’s pedestal after she had eaten the apple. A small gasp escaped him when he felt grass under bare feet. A giggle escaping the young boy as the lights around him began to circle him and he recognized them as fairies._

_This room was not just a room but an enchanted forest. It held thing that would mime a normal place but he felt in his soul it was an area for him to have a grand adventure. Because grand adventures and dreams are something he was good at. Because here, dressed in the green of Peter Pan, he was..._

“Creativity!”

Roman gave a sharp gasp as he sat up from his dream. The young side looking around his room in a panic as he tried to locate the source of the noise. The room had changed a lot since the young side had first materialized in Thomas’ mind. 

The forest had become more of a mural on the walls and it was covered by more than a few posters of his favorite movies. The bed he slept on mimed a hammock from the lost boy’s secret hide out rather then Snow White’s glass coffin. The grass of the floor was now stones of a castle that was covered by a grand carpet. There was a large desk where different ideas were scribbled out in crayon, pencil, pen, and colored pencil. Above it was a mirror and in the drawers held paints, scrap paper, and a few other odds and ends. 

It was a mishmash of different areas of fantasy, not so cemented in one fanciful world like it had once been. The young side did his best to ignore this fact, it was one that had been disturbing him recently as he took it as a sign that he was lost. He put his efforts on finding the source of the noise, which came from his grand doorway where a nosy side had peaked in. 

Heart smiled brightly at him from behind his glasses. The polo under the grey cardigan was a bright yellow today which must mean the emotional side was in a very happy mood. 

“Sorry to wake you,” Patton said with a small chuckle, “I was just wondering if I could borrow some construction paper. I got this nifty little idea but I can’t seem to find my supply.”

Roman yawned and got off of the hammock as gracefully as he could. The current choice of bedding was not the nicest form to wake up from. He just did his best to stand up quickly and find the boots that had currently added onto his usual outfit. 

“It is quite alright, Patton,” Roman said with a small smile, “I was just about to get up. Simple naps are great for dreams but I would much rather be out there living them.” 

Patton moved into the room more. “Yeah...so about that paper.”

“Left side, top drawer,” Creativity said with a sigh. He did his best to not sound dejected when the other did not ask what the dream had been about. Not like Roman would have told it was more of a memory 

As the emotional side began to dig around in the desk drawers, Creativity went and grabbed his wooden sword from beside the door. He carelessly strapped it to his belt and glanced over at the other. 

“Make sure you out back whatever you don’t use and close my door.”

“You going out out?” Heart stood up straight with his arms full of different colored paper.

Roman smiled a little at the attention and rested his hand on his bedroom’s door. “Just a quick ride. Want to further think on this amazing idea I have for Thomas.”

Patton squinted his eyes at the young side and gave off a small hum. It was obvious the other was trying to see if this creative side was lying. That had been a big habit for Heart as of late; the side had been showing a strong sense of a moral compass. 

Luckily, Roman got off on the small little lie this time. 

“Alright, my little knight, have fun,” Patton said with a small laugh and turned back around to continue his raid in Roman’s drawer. 

With that blessing, Roman left his room and traveled down the hallway to the front door. He did not acknowledge Logic as the other side came out of his room or the youngest side as the little ball of angst that sat on the main hub’s couch.

Roman’s mind was set fully on getting out of the hub and out into his Land of Make Believe. 

* * *

 

A soft and kind morning breeze gently rustled the grass blades around him and barely moved a hair on his head out of place. At the base of a hill was a lovely clear lake that reflected the beauty of the sunset that painted the sky many different colors.

Beside the lake sat Roman, with his boots off and feet in the water. He poked at the squishy sand with a stick in a bored fashion. 

Normally, the side would be amazed by the wonder of the sunset that was being preformed above him but he could not get the weird feelings the memory of a dream had left on him. 

Those first days of existence and awareness had been the most sure of himself that he had ever known. Somehow that had all dripped away when he finally got to leave his little room. He got lost in the idea of people to share his gifts with and then came another...one who shot down his ideas more then the realistic logic. 

It did not even go to mention that as Thomas aged so did he. The green outfit he had adorned upon arrival had started to fade from its usual splendor. It had even stopped growing with him. 

The young side threw the stick out into the lake in anger and sat back on the damp ground with an annoyed sigh. 

“Who am I?” He shouted up into the open sky. 

Behind him a few birds too flight from the sudden scare and made the boy jump. He turned his head fast and watched at the creatures flew up into the darkening sky. Oh if only he could fly away like them. 

“Hello, young knight.”

The child yelped in fright and jumped to his feet in fear. The young side quickly grabbed his wooden weapon to protect himself against the new assailant. The speaker turned out to be the last person he would think of as a threat.

“Arthur, it is just you.”

Before him was an older man with a kind smile on his face. Arthur was one of the first villagers that Roman had made up and the young side had made sure to give the man the best job in the town: namely the mayor while he was not around. 

“Oh don’t sound so disappointed,” Arthur teased and leaned on his walking stick, “Now, what are you doing scaring off all the birds for?” 

Roman sighed and let his sword hit the mud. “I am not feeling...quite myself recently. You see I am starting to wonder what my role is.”

“Your role?” 

“Yes, my role. The others are seemingly finding themselves out just fine. Hea-Patton is becoming more and more like a parent every day. Logan seemingly wants to be boss or something.” Roman looked down at the cracking red nail polish he had on, “Hades, even Anxiety has the whole emo bad guy thing going for him. They all seem so sure on who they are and I am just...just me.”

Arthur looked at the young teenager with concern as the child waved his hands around in the air. 

“I’m just me!” Roman continued with distress, “Just some wanna be lost boy that is already too old to fly off to Neverland. The side without a role besides to push his host to...to do something grand and encourage him without an idea on who he is.” 

“Now, now, no need to cry,” Arthur reassured gently. The old man pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it over to the distressed side. “Not everyone knows who they are gonna be right away. I bet your bottom that those friends of yours are just as lost as you is.” 

Roman wiped the tears from his eyes with the offered cloth and looked at the older man confused. “How can you be sure? They...they seem to sure of who they are. Well, most of them at least.” 

“Because no one really knows. It is all part of growing up,” Arthur chuckled, “You are still learning. Those confident acts are just clever disguises to test the waters.” 

“Disguises?” Roman sniffled. 

Arthur nodded, “Yes, sir. Disguises and if those don’t work out they will probably shift over to something new that they think will better suit them.” 

“So...so it is like auditioning for a role? You read the lines to see if you really want to be that character.”

“Exactly,” Arthur smiled at the teenager as the boy slowly began to understand. “Besides, who cares if you didn’t get to fly off to a magical land. If you did that there would be no one ‘round to protect this little kingdom.” 

Roman wiped the last tear from his face and looked past the lake at the distant castle. The very first thing he had made when he had entered the subconscious. Beside it was the hazy vision of the village where the people, his subjects, resided. 

“You are right. Would be just awful if I left you all without a leader,” Roman gave a weak chuckle and smiled up at Arthur. “Thank you, dear friend. You always do help me through the worst trails that life has to offer.”

The old man gives a crooked smile and ruffled the boy’s neat hair. “Just doing my duty, your highness.”

The familiar nickname gets a laugh out of the young side and he moves away to escape the abuse to his head. 

“No go and get home before it gets too late,” Arthur says as he leans down slowly to pick up the boy’s boots, “Don’t want you out this close to the woods when it gets dark.” 

Creativity took the boots with a small smile, not bothering to put them back on. 

“Thank you again, Arthur. I shall visit you soon.” 

The teen waved back at the man as he hurried over to the horse he had rode out to this small lake. Arthur waved back and then started on the slow walk towards the usual path that led to the village. 

The small talk may have been partially his made up world trying to make him feel better but it did boost Roman’s, and Thomas’, self esteem. The young side knew that he could take his time to figure out what he was going to be in the working of the sides home but for now he was going to do what he did best. 

Rule the kingdom he made, make dreams come true, and give Thomas amazing ideas and inspiration. 

A full smile was on his face when he got back to the castle. The young teen slid off the horse and handed her over to the stable hands without much thought. He did not notice how they stared at him slightly as he strutted out of the building with his head held high. 

A simple hummed tune left him as he pushed open the main doors of the castle and went back into the main hub of the mind palace. The regal exterior bleeding away to more of a suburban home-like setting. 

“Greetings, everyone. Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me,” Roman laughed and let the front door close behind him. 

The smile faded from his face when he did not get the usual greetings back. There was no simple ‘salutations’ from Logic or happy exclamation from Heart. Anxiety was as silent as ever but there seemed to be something slightly off about this silence. 

Roman blinked and looked over the three others confused; the smile on his face fading away. Logan’s knife, covered in jam, slowly slipped from his hand as he stared at the side. Patton had his hands over his mouth and Creativity could not tell if the other was in a good or bad kind of shock. 

Surprisingly it was Anxiety who finally spoke up and his statement made Roman even more confused. 

“Sup, Princey.” 

“Princey?” Roman was taken aback but the bold new nickname the other just gave him. “Now, Anxiety, I know I am of regal stature but I highly doubt...I...deserve...MALIFECENT’S HORNS!”

Roman caught sight of himself in the entrance hall mirror and could not help but to stare. The faded green of Peter Pan’s tunic and tights was gone. In its place was more of an outfit that resembled Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid. It was the more ornate outfit for a moment, one that resembled Eric’s fancier outfit, but in a blink of an eye it was the more simple outfit seen throughout most of the movie. 

“What in the...” Roman reached for his reflection but Patton barreled into him for a tight hug. 

“Oh Roman you looked so handsome!” The emotional side giggled gleefully, “I am loving this more simple look, though. Very nice and still very royal.” 

“Yes, it is a...change from the boyhood dream,” Logan supplied and got back to fixing his toast, “Disappointed you have not moved in a less fanciful direction but I guess that cannot be helped.” 

“Oh, shush, Logan. Roman looks amazing as Peter Pan or as a handsome prince,” Patton reprimanded. 

“A handsome prince, you say?” Creativity wiggled out of Patton’s tight embrace and smirked at his reflection in the mirror. A small flash of gold appeared on the simple shirt before it disappeared again. 

With great dramatics he turned around to face the main hub where the other two sides were. He struck a pose upon stopping. A hand up in a showy way near his face and the other vertical as if to make a mock frame.  

Anxiety rolled his eyes and gave a deep sigh. 

“I was joking,” Anxiety mumbled and sunk deeper into his over-sized hoodie.

Sadly for him, it was too late to take it back. The idea had been planted and it was starting to grow in the flamboyant’s sides mind. A confident smile much like the Disney prince’s gave appeared on the Roman’s face. 

“Prince Roman,” Creativity said the new title slowly and gave a small approving nod, “That does have a nice ring to it.” 

_And if it does not stick I have time to change._

Roman dropped his hands and made his way into the room; Heart trailing behind him with his usual happy grin. 

“Now, who wants to hear about my epic quest?” 

“Oh I do!” Heart said readily. 

“Not really,” Logan supplied, “But you are going to tell it anyway.”

The logical side was right. As soon as Roman sat down on a squishy chair in the min hub he already had an epic tale on hand to tell them. Sure, it was a lie, but what fun would it be to tell them he had truly battled his self worth rather than having battled and evil dragon-witch?


End file.
